HOTT SEX
by ElenaBolton21
Summary: Zac and Vanessa share one night together, one night. That's enough for explosive events to unravel. ZANESSA ONESHOT!


**You- Zachary**

**I-Vanessa**

**HOTT SEX **

Your lips are warm, your tongue fights with mine in dominance as you shove me against the velvet covered wall of the palace chamber. You run your long, calloused fingers down my sides. Under the silk of my nightie, my skin feels like it's on fire and is ready to explode. My nipples stand erect as you lightly trace circles around them while pinching them between your index finger and thumb. I let out a soft groan.

Wrapping my arms around neck, I grasp the tufts of hair that stick up from the nape of your neck, pulling tightly as my left hand travels seductively down your flat, toned chest. Your nipples are hard and erect through your thin shirt. Yes, i know you are only a servant. I know that you are a serf, and my social status is on the line if i fuck you and if you fuck me. But, i can't seem to care about my social status.

All i seem to care about is the way your hands travel down my sides and rest upon my hips-causing a hot wetness to soak the front of my underwear. I groan softly once more as your fingers trace more intricate patterns on the exposed skin; pulling the elastic hem of my panties down, revealing my wet pussy. I feel your hard cock stab my thigh.

My hands travel down your stomach, to your thighs, i undo your jeans. Sliding my hand down your boxers, you groan-more like an animalistic growl-while my hand wraps tightly around your hard cock. Your cock is so hard that i feel your precum soaking my hand and fingers. I giggle at its warmth.

You break the battling kiss when you hear my giggle. "What?" you pant, i only giggle once more, pulling my hand out of your boxers. Your precum covering the tips of my thin, tan fingers. You only stare at them. As they meet my lips and suck the precum off, i hear you groan silently, bring my hips toward your hard cock, impaling me. I giggle again, tasting your warm juices on my tongue, swirling them around your mouth as you kiss me deeply.

I shove off the wall, you hold me tighter to yourself. I guide us blindly to the goose down mattress. The edge of the mattress sneaks up behind us fast, we fall lightly on to the bed. Me on top of you. My hands go to your jeans, continuing their mission of undoing them. You groan loudly when my fingers brush the covered head of your hard, aching cock. Your hands shove my panties down to my ankles, where i kick them off effortlessly, i feel you do the same your jeans once i got those down.

We roll over. You are on me, your hands slip under my nightie, my skin feels even more heated. Pretty soon you lift my nightie over my head, and i am naked beneath you-you, only clad in your boxers. Where is the fairness in that?

Your groan escalates to loud scream-like moans. My fingers squeeze your nipples harder, my left hand traveling down to your hard, aching cock. My legs wrap around your taut waist—hips actually—Indian style; I begin grinding my pussy lips around your cock, I feel your boxers get more soaked by your precum. I giggle louder as you growl seductively in my ear, "Don't do that…." You tousle my short pussy hair with your cock. I pull you closer and tighter in to me. Your ear is close to mine, my lips are mere centimeters away from your neck.

I connect the two and begin to suck on the sensitive sweet spot. You groan louder, "stop it…." You moan. I grind harder, my hands pull down your boxers slowly, your hard cock is protruding through the thin cotton material. I get them around your hips, then your thighs.

I groan loudly as your cock stabs me in my pussy. Your fingers now rest on my pussy lips, which are now dripping wet and hot with pleasure. My hips grind deeper into you, you being to thrust. To fuck.

It seems that with each fucking thrust you push me further into the down mattress. I scream your name when your cock stabs me repeatedly in my pussy. Your cock must be aching to release your cum, because it's tight in my pussy and I can't help but feel the intense heat and desire to melt inside of you and for you to release your cum into me.

I pull your head up to my mine, and let out a hoarse, throaty groan of a whisper. "I want you to fuck me, while releasing your cum within my clit," my hand travels to where were are connected. I feel your cock tighten even more as your head nods like an excited child that has eaten too much candy. Yanking your hips out, while leaving the very tip of your cock inside, you pump and thrust harder.

I scream louder; shaking the walls of my chamber with the intense volume. My legs loosen their hold as you hold your tight, aching cock deep inside me—where I am fucked further into the mattress than ever. I feel your cum explode! It swims with in me at a great pace that has me saying your name in gasping pants and screams over and over again.

Not long after, your arms buckle and you collapse on top of me. Sweat riddles your hair and skin, yet you've never smelled sweeter. Sweat covers my skin in a thin sheet. My fingers lace through your stringy hair as my eyes close contentedly and a smile is plastered on my lips. Your heart beat matches mine and is the same speed as both our breathing.

Sleep over takes us, wrapping us both in a lustful and loving night slumber. Your cock remains in my pussy and my arms are wrapped around your back. I wish to stay like this, it's warm and safe. Desire and love and warmth all in a place that should never ever go away.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
